


Tschüss, Fast-Apokalypse

by lilolilyrae



Series: Die 666 Worte Reihe [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Getting Together, M/M, Post-Almost Apocalypse (Good Omens)
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:55:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23444347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilolilyrae/pseuds/lilolilyrae
Summary: "Glaubst du wirklich, dass mein Buchladen zerstört wurde?" fragt Aziraphale. Die leisen, gemurmelten Worte verlieren sich fast im Stoff von Crowley's Mantel."Weiß nich" antwortet Crowley, "Falls ja steht mein Angebot, du kannst in meiner Wohnung bleiben- natürlich aus absolut egoistischen Gründen meinerseits, ich brauch jemanden der mir hilft diese Sauerei aufzuräumen die die anderen Demonen gemacht haben!"
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Die 666 Worte Reihe [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1608853
Kudos: 8
Collections: 666 Ineffable Husbands





	Tschüss, Fast-Apokalypse

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Nearpocalypse, Goodbye](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19237735) by [lilolilyrae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilolilyrae/pseuds/lilolilyrae). 



> Diese story folgt direkt auf den ersten Teil der 666 Worte Reihe, also solltest du den zuerst lesen falls du das noch nicht gemacht hast :)

"Glaubst du wirklich, dass mein Buchladen zerstört wurde?" fragt Aziraphale. Die leisen, gemurmelten Worte verlieren sich fast im Stoff von Crowley's Mantel.

Er weiß natürlich, dass seine Bücher und der ganze Laden im Großen und Ganzen nichts als unwichtige materielle Gegenstände sind, aber für ihn war es immer mehr als das. Ein Zuhause- und der Ort an dem er am längsten gelebt hat in den sechstausend Jahren die der Engel auf Erden verbracht hat. Vielleicht hatte er eunuch erwartet, dass das umherziehen endlich ein Ende hat...

"Weiß nich" sagt Crowley, und seine Stimme ist beschwichtigend, fast schon sanft. Er geht einen Schritt zurück und atmet tief ein als er die Umgebung betrachtet.

"Der Scheiß hier sieht immer noch ziemlich k.o. aus- _hey_ , wo ist mein Auto hin?!"

Crowley rennt los bevor Aziraphale antworten kann, rennt auf die Straße auf der der brennende Bentley vor ein paar Minuten noch stand. Er starrt in die Leere und fühlt sich gar nicht gut. Klar, der Bentley war sowieso schon kaputt, aber- naja. Nach der fast-apokalypse kann man es sich wohl leisten, ein bisschen irrational zu sein. 

Als er Aziraphale näher kommen hört zwingt Crowley sich zu einem Lachen. Es klingt ziemlich bitter.

"Na, Engel, sieht so aus als hätten wir beide heute was verloren- aber die Welt steht noch, also zähl ichs mal als Sieg."

Er schlingt einen Arm um Aziraphale's Schulter und fühlt sich gleich ein bisschen besser wenn Aziraphale ihn nicht abschüttelt. Dann geht er los, in die Richtung, in der er glaubt auf der Hinfahrt eine Bushaltestelle gesehen zu haben. 

Keiner von beiden sieht zurück.

Nach ein paar Sekunden Stille traut sich Aziraphale zu überlegen: "Weißt du, es könnte auch ein gutes Zeichen sein, dass der Bentley verschwunden ist... Vielleicht hat Adam es geschafft, alles wieder so hinzubiegen wie es vor der ganzen Angelegenheit war?"

Crowley zischt nur: "Erspar mir die falsche Hoffnung, und dir selbst auch! Ich weiß ganz genau, dass das eine Erfindung von _Unten_ ist."

Als Crowley sieht wie Aziraphale in sich zusammensinkt, redet er schnell writer: "Natürlich will ich auch, dass mit dem B- dem Bentley alles in Ordnung ist- und auch mit deinem Buchladen. Aber wenn nicht steht mein Angebot, du kannst in meiner Wohnung bleiben- natürlich aus absolut egoistischen Gründen meinerseits, ich brauch jemanden der mir Hilft diese Sauerei aufzuräumen die Hastur und Ligur veranstaltet haben!"

Wie Crowley gehofft hat muss Aziraphale lichen. "Tu nicht so als würdest du mich nicht da haben wollen, ich weiß es jetzt besser!" Er schlingt einen Arm um Crowley's Hüften. 

Der Demon kuschelt sich näher an ihn heran und fragt sich, ob das bedeutet, dass seine Versuchung bereits Wirkung zeigt... Dabei hat er sich noch nicht einmal angestrengt!

Bevor er weiter darüber nachdenken kann bleibt Aziraphale plötzlich mitten auf der Straße stehen. 

"Engel? Was isss-"

Er dreht sich um und sieht, dass Aziraphale ihn geschockt anstarrt. 

"Aziraphale?" er fuchtelt mit seiner Hand vor seinen Augen herum, aber der Engel reagiert nicht. "Alles ok??"

"Natürlich, natürlich, ich bin nur- ach, hör auf damit mein Lieber! Mir ist nur gerade eingefallen- du hast mir das noch nicht so ganz erzählt- Hast du wirklich zwei Demonen in deinem Wohnzimmer umgebracht?!"

"Ähhhmnaja also. Ich habs versucht? Hab aber nur einen so richtig erwischt- wieso?"

"Crowley! Das war dumm, unnötig, riskant und viel zu gefährlich! Und wenn ich jetzt nicht mit dir mitkommen würde würdest du einfach alleine zurückgehen? Während Weihwasser auf dem Boden ist? Bist du lebensmüde??"

"Ich, also- warte mal." der Demon legt den Kopf schief. "Engel, Engel- hast du grade angeboten, mir den Boden zu wischen?"

Aziraphale schnaubt, verschrenkt die Arme und läuft writer.

Crowley kann sich nicht mehr halten. Er muss losprusten- das alles war einfach zu viel für einen Tag!

Er lacht so sehr, dass er kaum noch laufen kann, und stolpert hinter Aziraphale her.

"Du- _eheh_ \- du- ein _Engel_ \- _ahahahaa_ \- wischst den Boden für einen Demon, der Weihwasser loswerden muss- _aaaaaahahah_ , bist du dir _sicher_ , dass die Welt noch nicht untergegangen it?"

**Author's Note:**

> Ich hab so oft angefangen das hier zu übersetzen unds irgendwie nie fertiggekriegt, dabei isses ja echt nicht so lang! Naja, falls immer noch jmd hier ist, ich würd mich über nette Kommentare freuen :)


End file.
